1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to vibration control systems, and more specifically, to aircraft dampers with gas accumulators.
2. Description of Related Art
Vibration control systems are well known in the art and are effective means to control the vibrations exerted against a non-vibration object by a vibrating object. For example, vibration control systems are commonly used on aircraft during flight. In one particular embodiment, as shown in FIGS. 1-3, the vibration control system includes a gas accumulator configured to remove gas bubbles from the fluid chambers of the vibration control system during use. In the exemplary embodiment, system 100 includes an inner housing 102 disposed within an outer housing 104. When installed, the inner housing attaches to a first support structure 106, while housing 104 secures to a separate second structure 108. The two housings are secured to each other via elastomeric means.
The inner housing 102 includes two fluid reservoirs 110, 112 in fluid communication with each other via a passage 114. During use, the movement of housing 102 causes the working fluid in the fluid reservoirs to travel through the passage, as depicted with an arrow D1. The flow restriction of the fluid through the passages creates a damping effect, which in turn controls the vibrations exerted on the system.
It should be understood that the working fluid carried within the fluid reservoirs creates gas bubbles, which in turn adversely affects the damping efficiency of the system. To overcome this problem, system 100 is further provided with means to remove the bubbles from the working fluid. To achieve this feature, system 100 is provided with a gas extractor system 116 in fluid communication with the fluid reservoir 112.
The gas extractor system 116 includes a cap 118 having a plurality of conduits 120 extending therethrough and configured to provide fluid and gaseous channeling between fluid reservoir 112 and a gas accumulator reservoir 122.
Although effective in removing gas bubbles from the working fluid, it should be understood that system 100 prohibits modifications of dynamic pressure regulations without adversely affecting the requirement to remove the gas bubbles in the working fluid. Thus, although the foregoing developments in the field of dampers represent great strides, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.